1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for a pen clip, and more particularly, to a device in which the casing has a trumpet-shaped mouthpiece while an indentation is formed at the rim of a fixing cap so that a fixing clip can be tightly fixed between the upper casing and the fixing cap and won""t be easily disconnected. Moreover, it has an aesthetically appealing appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional fixing clip of a pen, a metal clip with proper size is inserted in a preset position of the pen while the connection place is glued to strengthen the fixing effect. This kind of fixing way can reach a basic fixing effect. However, it will be easily disconnected after used for a long period. The other one is that the fixing clip is formed together with the pen in the injection molding way so that the fixing clip won""t be easily disconnected from the pen casing. However, the plastic material has its own tension limit. The fixing clip is often broken off at the connection place due to an excessive force or an improper use.
It is a primary object according to the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide a fixing device for a pen clip which contains a fixing cap, an upper casing, a fixing clip, an adjusting assembly 4 and a lower casing. The upper casing 2 is a hollow tube and has a trumpet-shaped mouthpiece (wide at the top while narrow at the bottom) for receiving the fixing cap 1 in place. The fixing cap has an indentation to receive the fixing clip. A screw is tightened from the inner side of the adjusting assembly 4 to the fixing cap 1. The trumpet-shaped mouthpiece of the upper casing will be expanded by the screw for a tight connection with the fixing clip so that the fixing clip is situated between the casing and the fixing cap and won""t be easily disconnected. Accordingly, an additional fixing effect and a convenient application is achieved.